In Too Deep
by JustVange2.0
Summary: They were two people. In need of love. But, what's the point of fixing two hearts that are broken beyond repair?


**Hi! So this my first story on this site so please don't judge! Constructive critism is welcomed with open arms! This little story is about Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor. There are no spoilers for any of the episodes. This baby story also includes the song "Too Young" by Sabrina Carpenter.**

 **Just to be clear: I OWN NOTHING**

 **Okay, I'll shut up now.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Big lights. People. Rushing to grow up before you know._

In everyone's eyes, he was a strong, independent man. Well, his heart said otherwise. Everyday, he would convince himself that Claire would be the only woman he loved. No one else. Sure, he's been relationships before. He was with Peyton for sometime. Then Aubrey.

He didn't need anyone to expect at home. He didn't need anyone to kiss goodnight. He didn't need love. No, he didn't want his heart to break. Not again. He would be willing to stop his entire world just to see her once again.

 _Stop signs, denied. Everyone tells me I gotta go slow. And it's gonna hurt sometimes, no matter what you do._

She was weak. It was obvious. But no one could see. Even a blind man could tell she was slowly falling apart and picking up the pieces. It hurt her to know what she wanted could never be hers. In her back of her mind, behind her smile and underneath her soul, she knew he could never be hers.

He wouldn't be there. Waiting for her at home. She knew it was impossible. Who would really want her? She already knew the answer though. No one would be willing to love her. She knew that. What's the point of throwing herself at him if she knew all he would is push her away?

 _But nothing can change my mind._

There was no one in the world that could rival up to Claire. Okay, there was, but she was the Moon and he was the Earth. They were 238,900 miles from each other. She was so out of his reach. But every night he would see her. Her eyes glowing and her smile shining brighter than the stars itself. But he told himself that it was impossible to make her love him.

 _If I'm too young, to fall in love, why do you keep running through my brain?_

She looked at the case file in front of her. She looked so focused. Like the only thing running through her mind was the crime committed. It's times like these "Don't judge a book by it's cover" comes in handy. Her thoughts were zooming at 100 miles an hour.

She fell in love with him. But he must never know. All she had to do was bury her feelings underneath every emotion she has ever felt. It's going to be harder than she thinks.

 _If I'm too young, to know anything, why do I know I'm not just the same?_

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He let his thoughts run free for a while. He let out breath. Unknown that he was holding his breath. He leaned forward and grabbed the case file. It seemed hopeless.

The distinct sound of heels clicked through the lab. The sound was coming near his office. Making him look up. In front of him, he saw Stella. His Moon. She looked at him. As if she was trying to read him. But no avail.

"Mac, are you okay? You've been acting a little off lately." She observed. The detective in her emerging. Mac shook his head.

"I'm fine, Stella. Just a little stressed out by someone. A woman to be exact." Stella nodded slowly.

"Alright, perhaps sometime you could introduce me to your new girlfirend." She teased wiggling her shoulders. Sticking her tounge out at him. Mac shook his head at her childishness.

"Okay but really, I want to meet her sometime. I hope she'll fall in love with you just like you have fallen for her." She said. Giving him one last smile before walking out of his office off to find Lindsay.

"I'm afraid it's you, Stella."

 _Don't tell me I won't, don't tell me I can't feel, what I'm feeling is real! 'Cause I'm not too young._

As she walked through the lab, searching for Lindsay, she couldn't stop thinking about what Mac had said. His words haunted her. _"A woman to be exact."_

He's in love with someone else. It wasn't her. She blinked back her tears as her vision blurred slightly. Her eyes scanned the laboratory as she spotted her best friend, Lindsay Monroe. She was currently packing away evidence from the most recent murder.

"Hey Linds, wanna go grab some food?" She asked. Lindsay looked at her and smiled.

"Uh, yeah." She replied. Stella smiled as she and Lindsay walked out of the lab and walked towards the café around the corner. As they sat down, a waitress gave them their menus and breifly took their orders.

"Hey Linds, can I ask you something?" She asked hesitantly. Her friend looked up from her plate and motioned for her to continue.

"What do you do when you're in love with someone and you just know they don't love you either because he's in love with someone else?" She asked quickly.

Lindsay looked up from her plate and stared at Stella in shock. She stared at her friend a little longer and finally replied.

"Uh, I honestly don't know Stel. I mean, I've never been in one of those situations before." She answered honestly. Stella clicked her tounge.

"Yeah... I guess it's just a little huh? Yeah, that's probably what it is." She said. The last sentence sounding like an after thought.

"I guess my feelings are only an illusion." She muttered. Not loud enough for Lindsay to hear.

 _Raindrops. Deep thoughts. Pictures of you and me wherever I go. Laughing. Running. To a place where nobody says no._

To be continued...

 **Done! Thank you all to whoever read this terrible chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the forst chapter of this torture. *smiles* Please be advised that I did not proof-read this. Read and review!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Vange**


End file.
